Charmed's Angels
by Caspian883
Summary: When Prue gets sucked into the movie "Charlie's Angels", the universe gets turned topside. When the Angels are framed for a crime and locked away, Prue devises a plan to free them and catch the real perpetrator, but in order to do it, she must face her troubled past and become one of Charlie's Angels for the first time… or is she? Rated T for the profanity.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Angels

Chapter 1: Hello Angels

**A.N. I am so, so, SO sorry for the wait on Charmed's Angels. The reason I couldn't get on my account and update is because I was locked out and had no way of getting back in. But now I'm back and I'll do **_**whatever**_** it takes to make up for the lost time. I'm gonna try my hardest to get at least one chapter on every two weeks and if there's anything I can do to help my lovely fans, just write a review or PM me; I won't bite. Spells will be in ****parentheses to separate them from telepathic thoughts shared between people****, memories in bold (although they won't appear in this chapter), and premonitions in **_**bold italic**_**. Again sorry, for the super long delay, but anyway, here we go with Charmed's Angels.**

* * *

(Prue's POV)

I dropped down into a dark hallway, rising to my feet slowly. I heard a click and turned my head sharply to the right as a torch lit up. More quickly lit up in a row on either side of me, leading to a large, gray, heavy, metal door. I turned sharply to my right again and extended my hand, using my telekinesis to fly the handle of the sword into my hand. I got at position, walking slowly towards the door with my weapon. _I'm coming for you, Cole! _I thought.

Okay, let me explain this to you before I forget and you get absolutely lost: my name is Prudence (although I prefer "Prue") Halliwell. I'm a witch, just like my two sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Together, the three of us are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. Cole is a demon, but not just any demon; he's The Source of All Evil, the most powerful demon in the world who's purely intent on killing my sisters and me and taking over Earth. Not only is he intent on killing us; he was also dating Phoebe. Let me say that again: HE WAS DATING PHOEBE! Cole was a demon and we didn't even know it; The Source was sleeping with my sister and he could've killed her at anytime if he wanted to. I knew there was something I didn't like about him and it wasn't just the whole 'you're dating my sister' thing. Anyway, let's get back to the tunnel and my search for this son of a bitch!

I stopped at the door, deciding on the best way to open it, with telekinesis or not. Reaching my decision, I shot my hand towards the door, sending it flying across the room as if it was a feather that floated in the way of a fan. I walked into the room, which was just as dark as the rest of the hallway was moments ago. "Hello Prue." A man said. I instantly directed my gaze to the middle of the room, where I could just barely make out a man's outline. "How you been?"

"Fine…" I said slowly, suspicion thick in my voice as I tried to figure out what Cole's plan was. I continued, "Except for what happened yesterday!" I shot an angry glare at him.

"Ah yes, a shame that was, really." He said, "Tragic."

"Look, you and I both know why I'm here, so let's dance. I'll take the lead!" I said, before charging towards Cole with my sword.

"Stop!" He said sternly. I stopped instantly; I knew that voice, but it couldn't possibly be him, right?

"Oh, you don't know who I am with the lights off and what not. Let's shed some light on the mystery." 'Cole' said, laughing at his corny light pun. He clapped his hands together and my eyes practically popped out of my head because in front of me was:

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Hello Prue." Charlie smiled warmly. "How you been?" I instantly shot up out of bed, screaming.

"Prue, what the-? Prue! PRUE!" Piper yelled, turning on the light. I turned to my sister, who yawned before asking, "Why the hell are you screaming at midnight?" Piper always swore more frequently when she was cranky… or tired for that matter.

Abashed, I said, "Sorry Piper."

"Now go to bed." Piper closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts and the dream of Charlie. _That couldn't possibly have been Charlie, we had a deal and he'd never break a deal, especially mine! Unless…_

_ No, Prue, don't think like that! _I thought, violently shaking my head clear of the horrifying thought. _That was probably just a nightmare. The anniversary is coming up._

_ Ah yes, _I thought sarcastically, _it's almost been one year to the minute since the two years that are sure to haunt me for the rest of my life._

_ Go to bed Prue, you have work tomorrow and you know that you'll be unbelievably bitchy in the morning if you don't get your beauty sleep. _I closed my eyes and lie back down on my sweat-soaked covers, the dream replaying. It got to the 'Point of Charlie' (as I call it because of… you know) and I shot up out of bed again, catching myself before screaming. I am not going to wake Piper up again because she'll be just unbearable in the morning.

_And so will you if you don't get back to sleep!_

_ I know, I know, but I can't… _I stood up and walked over to the 'Crown of Prusiris'. I smiled as the memory came to mind, but I quickly shook it back out; I can't get immersed in any memories. I then remembered something one of my dearest friends told me: she said that whenever you feel overwhelmed, take three deep breaths. As she explained, three deep breaths can be the difference between World Peace and the apocalypse that destroys the world. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths, just like she said.

However, despite the relaxing tactic that had worked in the past, my mind still felt muddled, as if I was walking through a swamp of confusion and anxiety. I looked outside the window in my room, the wind blowing on my white curtains lightly. Deciding to do my favorite relaxation technique, I put on some slippers and walked out onto the porch, letting the cold, December breeze hit my face. I don't know why (or even how for that matter), but it always just clears my mind for me, making me feel rejuvenated.

After about 15 minutes in the chilly wind, I returned to my room. I glanced at the crown before hopping into bed and closing my eyes. The dream began playing again, but I instantly switched my thoughts to something else. However, that didn't last long, as the dream came back. After what seemed like eons of "changing the channel" of my subconscious, I gave up, letting the dark dream runs its course.

…

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!" My alarm clock blared in my ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I asked as the alarm went off, falling off the edge of my bed and hitting my butt on the newly polished hardwood floor. "Ow." I said a pained expression on my face as I stood and rubbed my throbbing tailbone. I walked over to my soulless alarm clock, which went right on ringing, despite the pain it put me through. After several unsuccessful attempts to shut off the "Awakener From the Pits of Hell", (as Phoebe called it one time when she was cranky), and too tired and cranky to slow down figure it out, I simply threw the instrument out my open window, where it collided with the tire of a passing truck.

Yawning, I passed by my full-length mirror, but immediately looked back in it. My hair was stringy and sticking up in all places as if I'd been shocked by several lightning bolts, my eyes were really red and unearthly wide due to shock, I had a small trail of dry drool on my cheek, my hands looked gritty and dirty, my red (The favorite color of my ex-boyfriend, Andy) and blue (my favorite color) striped pajamas were looking really raggedy and seemed as if they were clinging to my body for dear life, and my toes… I didn't dare look down there. _How could I do all this critical damage in one __night? _I asked myself mentally, _Okay, yeah no, we need to fix this!_

I practically ran to the bathroom, (although I didn't need to because no one else was up and there was no race for the bathroom), and immediately got to work. I cleaned my dirty… everything in the shower and as soon as I got out, my mind went on autopilot, prepping me for the day. I soon stood in front of my full-length mirror again and here's what I looked like:

I was wearing a little bit of mascara, blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Now onto my clothes, I wore a white blazer with a blue short-sleeved shirt, along with white pants to match with my white and gold flats. Around my neck was the necklace Andy gave me the day he proposed… it was also fifteen hours before he died helping my sisters and I. On my finger was the ring, but that's only to serve as a reminder that I'd never truly love anyone else ever again, EVER! I felt myself beginning to tear up as memories from my relationship with Andy began to resurface, but I pushed them back down. _No, be strong Prue, he'd want you to. _I thought, blinking rapidly to eliminate the tears from my eyes.

I smiled and felt proud of my transformation, after all I was never all that into make-up. Well, at least, I was proud until I looked at:

"My hair!" I yelled staring at the unruly mane fixed upon my scalp. _Gotta fix this, gotta fix this right now. _I thought as I walked quickly to the bathroom. "Comb? Comb? Where are you comb?" I asked quietly to no one in particular as I searched for the comb. After not finding it in the bathroom downstairs, I went to the one upstairs, but couldn't find it there either. "Where in the world could it be?" I asked, walking down the staircase into the living room and seeing it on the sofa.

"Really Phoebe?" I asked, picking up the hair styling tool. "Putting the comb on the couch where we sit?" I shrugged, "Oh well, I'll yell at her later." I washed the comb and then began it through my tangled, matted, and truthfully, hideous hair. After going a few rounds with the unruly beast, I sat down on my bed and huffed; I was losing. I then tried again to tame the wild thing and yelled out minutes later, "That's it! I quit!" I grabbed a lock of my brown hair, looked at it and yelled, "You win." I grabbed the hair iron, straightened my hair down, and then just left the room.

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a cheery Phoebe Halliwell. "Morning Prue." She said before turning around to look at my outfit. "Ooh, look at you."

"Please tell me this looks good because I spent a lot of time trying to get this right." I said.

"Well you did a good job, you look cute."

"Thanks Phoebe."

"No problem."

I walked over to the coffeemaker, while Phoebe turned back to her omelet. Soon, I was sitting at the table, sipping some of the blackest coffee ever as I asked Phoebe what's been going on at work lately, when Piper came in.

"Good morning Phoebe. Hey Prue." She chirped cheerfully, practically bouncing into the kitchen.

"What's gotten you all happy?" I asked, smiling slightly as I sipped my coffee.

"Well after you woke me up last night with your screaming, I went back to my room and collapsed into bed, finally getting my beauty sleep."

"Prue was screaming?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup, at midnight. Speaking of which, why were you screaming last night or rather, earlier today?"

"It was because I…" I dragged out the 'I', not wanting to talk about my dream, or at least not in front of Phoebe. You see, Piper and Phoebe chased in after me once they figured out that I was actually trapped with Charlie and something disastrous happened. I'm not going to say what, but it was something so terrible that I had to erase Phoebe's memory of it. Piper demanded that she keep her memory and even said a spell that made sure she never forgot it; our whitelighter (and Piper's husband), Leo, knows too, but he wasn't here at the moment. I'm not saying anything about the dream in front of Phoebe because it might unearth her memory of the terrible event and I don't want her remembering what happened; I don't want to cause her pain or worse: try to console me.

Suddenly, I heard the phone ringing and I said, "Oh Phoebe, the phone's ringing in the living room, can you go grab it?"

"Sure." My baby sister stood up and walked to the living room. Once she was gone, I turned to Piper, whispering, "I dreamt of Charlie."

"OF CHARLIE?!" Piper half-asked, half-yelled, shooting up out of her chair.

I immediately shushed her, reminding her that Phoebe was in the other room. "We're figuring this out right now. Why are you dreaming of Charlie?"

I shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea. Maybe because the anniversary is coming up and…"

"No, Prue, don't think about it, about them. They're fine, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe I should check up on them." I said, getting up from my chair.

"No Prue, don't. You remember the deal; after all, you did make it."

"Piper that was a year ago and I want to see them!"

"Prue, don't do it! You might get trapped again."

"Maybe I want to get trapped again!" I yelled, not really caring if Phoebe heard. "I haven't seen them in so long, I want to be there."

"Please Prue, don't." Piper pleaded, grabbing onto my arm and gripping it tightly. "Just think. I know you miss them, but you can't go. We barely got you out the first time."

Knowing I was defeated, I let out a sigh. "Fine Piper, I won't go."

"Good, now we need to figure out why you had that dream. Meet me upstairs in the attic."

"I can't, I have work remember." I pointed out.

"Well then meet me there after work. Leo'll be there too."

"No!"

"What you don't want Leo there, then he won't be there."

"More like I don't want to do it."

"Why not Prue?"

"Because maybe the dream was just a one-time thing." I tried to reason with Piper, even though I knew it was a lie, both to her and me; truth is, I've been having this dream for a week now.

"Prue…"

"My god," I said silently to myself, turning away from my stubborn sister, but then again, I'm just as stubborn. "Yes Piper." I smiled sweetly.

"We need to talk about this." I instantly heard the air ripple, as Phoebe walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Piper asked.

Phoebe answered, "It was work, they need me to come in, said it was an emergency. Oh yeah, Prue, it's 7:30."

I did a spit take, my now lukewarm coffee spilling onto my hand as I quickly jerked it away from my lips. "7:30?" I asked, "I gotta go, thanks Pheebs." I quickly dried off my hand and gave Phoebe a hug. I released and went over to Piper, giving her a hug as well.

"We'll talk about this later." She whispered in my ear. I immediately stiffened up and whispered back, "NO!"

I released her and exited the manor, walking to my car, which was parked across the street. I drove and about halfway to work, my eyes began to flutter, slowly closing. I instantly snapped them open, but the weariness persisted. I yawned and found it harder to focus on the road. I continued trying to succeed in my struggle to stay awake, but eventually my eyes closed. _"Prue…"_ Charlie's voice rang in my ears, _"Prue, wake up."_

_ Shut up! _ I snapped at the voice mentally. The image of Charlie in the chair came to mind. _You're not here. Leave me alone._

_ "Prue, wake up." _Charlie's voice said, a little more irritability seeping through.

_Leave me alone! You remember the deal. _An image of Charlie and me popped up, walking around a shop in Chinatown.

_"Prue!" _Charlie yelled, _"Wake the hell up!"_

I snapped open my eyes, asking "Huh?", when I heard a horn honking. I turned the wheel, my car swerving to the right. I turned my head to the back, looking back at the dumbass that nearly killed me. Panting heavily as my mind swirled, I thought, _That was too close, thank goodness Charlie told me… Charlie?_

I immediately pressed my foot harder on the gas pedal, reaching work in a matter of minutes. I wiped the crust from out of my eyes and yawned quickly before walking to the trunk of my car and taking out my camera. I put the strap around my neck and walked inside 415 Magazine, soon coming out with a file folder, heading over to meet Denice Wilder to talk some photos for the magazine. I was walking in the middle of the park, approaching a statue, when I heard, _"Prue…"_

_ Oh my god, _I groaned mentally, rolling my eyes. N_ot Charlie again._

_ "Prue." _Charlie called again, but it wasn't just Charlie this time; it was like someone else's voice blended with his. I stopped and asked against the wind, which suddenly picked up, "Dylan?"

_"Come on Prue, we need to see you; we all do." _Dylan said.

_This is insane. _"Dylan, but how do you remember me, I-I thought that you lost it when-."

_"Don't ask how, just know that I know and I want you to come to Los Angeles; to see them."_

_ When do you need me to come? _I asked Dylan telepathically.

_"At once." _Dylan said before leaving me to process this.

…

I walked into the manor and upstairs to the attic. "Hey." Piper said, causing me to jump. Clutching my heart, I asked, "What in the world are you doing up here?"

"I said to meet in the attic, didn't I?" The witch responded.

"Yeah, well I heard something today."

"What?"

"Dylan."

"You heard Dylan?" Piper and Leo, who came out of the shadows, asked.

"Yes, I heard Dylan. She told me to come to Los Angeles at once, said they needed me." Piper looked at Leo with that 'What do we do?' look that she was famous for. "This is clearly a cry for me to visit them. They want me to come for crying out loud."

"Prue, don't go." Leo said.

"That isn't fair! You just get to go wherever you please and so do Piper and when I get a chance to go somewhere I really need to, you refuse?"

"Prue…" Piper took one step forward.

"No Piper, don't 'Prue' me. I need to go."

"Prue, don't go."

"Why not Leo?" I turned to my brother-in-law. Piper looked at Leo, silently pressing for him to tell me. "What do you want to tell me?"

"The Elders sensed something that's going to upset the entire Grand Design. The Angels of Destiny were called and they don't want anyone to go anywhere until they trace the disturbance."

"Leo, you need to let me go. Please." I looked Leo in his blue eyes, "Please."

"I can't. I shouldn't."

"Don't you want me to see them?"

"I do, but you might get yourself trapped again. I can't let you do that, especially at a time like this."

"Leo…"

"No Prue, I'm not letting you go."

"Leo, don't do this, please don't."

"I need to. You can't go because if it's a demon and your sisters are going to need the Power of Three, you won't be there and I won't be able to call you. Plus, if you get trapped, I won't be able to get to you."

"Fine! If you won't let me go," I telekinetically lift up the Book of Shadows, "Then, I'll just see if I can't figure out what kind of demon we might be dealing with." I walked out of the attic, the book flying with me. I entered my room and closed the door behind me, locking it. I sat on my bed and the book landed in front of me. I grabbed my remote and turned on the T.V., Charlie's Angels on the screen.

_You sure you want to do this, Prue? _I asked myself, hesitant to get started.

_Yeah, I need to. _I glanced at the clock. _Midnight, and…_

I looked out the window, the full moon in the sky. _A full moon. Excellent! Let's get started, shall we? _I reached over to my dresser and grabbed the crown, putting it on my head, despite what happened last time I did that.

_(The ancient powers hidden inside, the trials and troubles that plague my mind. Show me the truth and place it before me, take me to the land of Charlie!) _

Lightning struck outside and I jumped, the book falling to the floor. "No, the book!" I yelled before being absorbed in a swirl of white light. "What's happening?!" I asked, feeling myself being from my body.

…

I opened my eyes to the sound of sirens. I sat up and noticed I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. "Where-where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. I turned as I heard an alarm and saw two men running from a bank.

"Attention thieves, stop right where you are!" A police officer yelled from behind me.

The two men stopped and one smirked at the officer before creating a fireball. I instantly got at attention and readied myself for battle. _Prue, you can't fight in front of innocents, you might reveal your powers. _

The demon shot the fireball to the ground and it grew into a wall of fire, which pushed the crowd of policemen back, scattering their cars all over the blocks. "Well that takes care of that." I said, before the demon shot a fireball at me. I moved my hand as the fireball came towards me, throwing it back at the demon, who screamed in agony as he was immersed in fire and fell to the cement in a pile of ashes. I turned to his stunned partner, who I assumed was just a regular mortal.

"You're a mortal?" I asked the man. He looked up at me and nodded, removing his mask. He actually looked cute: 5'3, wavy brown hair, tall, athletic build, rigged chin; if only he was a thief, then maybe I'd be able to fall for him… maybe.

"I see you're a witch."

"That I am. What's your name anyway?" I asked, "And are you single?" His eyes widened at my last question and I mentally face-palmed myself. Why in the world am I asking a man if he's single, especially a criminal.

"I'm not a mortal, you know." The man spoke up, "My name's Alan Hemsphen, I am single, and my mother's a witch."

"Oh." I said. _'Oh.' Just 'oh' Prue, really?_

"Hey Prue, don't beat yourself up." Alan said, through the money bags he and his partner stole up in the air.

"No, the money!" I exclaimed, running for the bags. I knew I wouldn't stop them from falling into the sewer if I ran (one of the sewer caps was off), so as my only option, I jumped and used my telekinesis to stop the bags, having them float in mid-air. _I hope no one saw that. _I thought before thinking I saw three women leave a roof from the corner of my eye. _Was that them?_

"Prue, you okay?" Alan asked, running to my side and helping me up.

"I don't need your help." I shook his arm away from mines and turned away, mostly so he wouldn't see me blush. _Why the hell am I blushing? _I asked myself, _I couldn't possibly be-? No, it's not possible… right?_

"Um, Prue." Alan tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah Alan, what is-?" I looked up to see "Charlie's Angels" standing in front of me, in the front was Dylan and she was staring straight at me.

* * *

**A.N. So does Dylan remember Prue? What happened that caused Dylan to lose her memory? Will Leo figure out what's causing the disturbance? Can Prue even trust Alan? I can promise that I'll answer these questions in the next chapter... most of them anyway. Remember to send me some reviews, I'd just love to read them.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: My Little Angels

**A.N. I just wanna say first and foremost Happy Mother's Day. I hope it was good and you guys all told your moms that you love them and if you didn't, I'd suggest doing it now. Anyway, this is the second chapter. Where we left off, Prue got sucked into "Charlie's Angels" and now ****she's going to confront the Angels. No one knows yet, but that just might change. Just to clear up some questions that I've been asked: this is in her second year of being a witch. She just got astral projection a few weeks ago and your other questions will be answered later on. Also, this takes place outside of the "Charmed" timeline for reasons you'll soon understand. Remember to write me or just leave**** a review if you hate how something went down or just to rant or rave. I'm ready to answer your questions, much like Prue's about to… Anyway, I'm done talking, enjoy chapter 2, entitled, "My Little Angels".**

* * *

(Prue's POV)

I was face-to-face with "Charlie's Angels" and not just Alex and Natalie, but Dylan. I was totally scared that she'd remember who I was, why was I under scrutiny by Dylan? I wish she'd just tell me.

* * *

(Dylan's POV)

_Who is this girl? _I thought to myself. I then noticed something gleaming in the sunlight and it was a tiara. Not just any tiara, it was:

_The Crown of Prusiris! _I noticed. _Who was she and how'd she get that crown? I thought I gave it to… No, it couldn't be, right? Only one way to find out. _"Hey!" I yelled out to the girl, stepping closer towards her.

"Ye-yes." She stammered, rising to her feet. She seeming afraid of something, but what?

"Who are you?" I asked.

* * *

(Prue's POV)

_Busted! _ I yelled to myself.

* * *

(Leo's POV)

Piper, Phoebe and I were crowded around Prue's room; the girl's been in there all night and we need the book. Anyway, I was pacing around, just waiting for the elders to call me to see what wrecked with the grand design. "Leo," Phoebe said to me, "Will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous."

"Well I'm waiting for the elders and you guys need that book. Prue has the book in her room, though and I can't orb in; I have to respect her privacy." I answered, "Knock on the door again Piper, see if she'll answer."

"I been trying for the past hour, but I'll try again." My wife then banged on the door, "Prue, open the goddamn door! Prue, I said open the door!"

"Give it up Piper," I said finally, "She's not opening up."

Phoebe then let out a quick breath. "What is it Phoebe?" I asked.

"You don't think something bad happened to Prue, do you?" She asked Piper and me.

"No," Piper dismissed, "I mean it's not like Prue got attacked… Prue, open the door. Open the door now!" Piper began yelling, banging on the door again, this time faster and harder. I then heard the elders calling me and I announced, "I'm going to see the elders," before orbing Up There.

"What is it? Did you figure out the disturbance?" I asked, expectantly.

"Yeah, we did." One of the elders said, "And it involves a Charmed One."

My face fell instantly. "Which one? Is it Piper, Phoebe, who?" I asked.

The elder took a deep breath before telling me what happened. I orbed back down and Piper and Phoebe looked at me. "Well," Phoebe said, eagerly, "What did the elders say?"

I looked Piper in the eyes and said slowly, "It's Prue. She's…" I didn't get to finish as Phoebe yelled out, "OH MY GOD!"

Piper and I turned to Phoebe, who was currently trying to shake her sister awake. "Prue! Prue! Prue, wake up! Wake up Prue! I said WAKE UP!" She yelled, shaking Prue's lifeless body violently. "Why isn't she waking up?" Piper and I exchanged an apprehensive glance. I took a deep breath. Here it goes: the truth.

* * *

(Dylan's POV)

"Answer the question!" I pressed, "Who are you?"

"My name is…" The girl hesitated, "Jenny Hampton."

"Don't lie Prue!" I said. Prue looked at me surprised.

"Dylan, how did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Look at your head." She quickly took the crown off. "I needed to make sure, but you lied to me."

"Because I didn't want you to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Everything. All I wanted was for you to take care of… Savvy and Lacey, are they okay?"

"Okay," Alex interrupted, looking between Prue and I. "How do you know Dylan? Dylan how do you know her and how does she know about your kids?"

Prue asked me, "You told them they were _your_ kids?"

"I had nothing else to tell them. I couldn't just say that I was taking care of a friend's kids because I had no idea who that friend was. I just had a vague sense that they weren't mine. Now let's go." I walked over to the man she was with and put the handcuffs on him.

"Dylan, don't!" Prue said.

"What Prue?"

"I'll watch him, he doesn't need the cuffs. You just take us to see _my _kids."

"What do you mean?" He said, "I don't need anyone to-." I saw Prue quickly kick his shin and he winced. "I mean, let Prue watch me."

"Good. Now let's go Angels."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alex said, "That's not your call; you're not one of us. Dylan?"

"Let's go Angels." I said, turning and walking to the chute that led straight to Charlie.

* * *

(Lacey's POV)

I was sitting with my sister, Savannah, watching as she shot fire from her hands, melting a rock. "Come on Savvy," I said, "let's go. I'm so bored and we shouldn't be here."

"Relax Lace," She said to me, black orbing several rocks at her side, "We'll go just as soon as all these rocks get melted down." I slumped back down, before blasting fire from my mouth. Savvy looked at me.

"The rocks are all melted down," I defended myself, "now let's go before we get caught."

"Fine." Savvy grumbled. The two of us black orbed back to our room.

"Stay here." I ordered of my twin sister, "I'm going to go see if the Angels came back yet." I walked slowly to the door, opening it just a crack to get a perfect view of the couch. The Angels weren't there yet, thank goodness; if they knew we left out, then it'd be the power suppression cuff for two weeks.

I turned back to Savvy, closing the door the same way I opened it. "They're not there."

"Who's not there?" Natalie asked from behind me, practically making me jump out of my skin. I instinctually swiveled around, apporting my loaded darklighter crossbow in my hands, my hand on the trigger. I instantly relaxed, then warned, "Natalie, don't do that. I could've shot you."

"Sorry about that. Anyway, there's someone I want the two of you to meet." Natalie stepped away from the doorway and Savvy and I peeked out. In front of us was a woman with long brown hair, a white blazer and blue short-sleeved shirt, white pants to match and white and gold flats. Around her neck was a necklace and she smiled. I remembered:

**"No, don't go!" I wailed, running over to her. "Don't leave, I'll miss you."**

** My mother turned to me and ruffled my hair. "I'm so sorry Lacey, but I need to leave. I have to go back to home."**

** "Then take Savvy and me with you." I bargained, "I just want to go with you."**

** "Sorry, but she can't take you." My aunt said, "We have no idea what would happen if we brought you guys with us. For all we know, the Earth might explode."**

** "Then let that happen." I said, "I just don't want to lose mom."**

** Mom chuckled, her smile radiating. "You are definitely my daughter. Anyway, I'd do anything to keep you alive and I trust you with these people." Mom presented behind me. I pouted.**

** "And you'll grow to trust them too." She continued, "I'd really rather just stay here with you and Savvy, but my sisters will miss me. I'll see if I could come back someday, but until then, you can't remember me. **_**(Powers and emotions tied, a witch's heart is where it hides. **__**He**__**lp her through her agony, bless her with her memory.)**_**"**

I was suddenly snapped back to reality and I knew who that woman was. She was:

"Mom!" I yelled, rushing forward and hugging my mom tightly. She pried me from her and looked at me.

"You remember me Lacey?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I remember you. You finally came back." I hugged my mom again.

"I thought that I erased your memory of me."

"The memory of you, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Leo-."

"_Uncle _Leo."

"They finally got married?" I asked, "Anyway, the memory of you leaving came to mind and I knew who you were." I turned to the room and yelled, "Savvy, come out! It's mom."

"Mom?" Savvy said, stepping closer to us.

"Savvy? My goodness, you've grown so much." My mother, Prue, said, stepping closer to my sister and hugging her. I stood back and watched as the two reconnected. I needed to reconnect with mom too, but Savvy needed this way more than I did.

"But, how are you back?" Savvy sniffled, letting go of mom. "I thought you went through the portal and that was it. Did you guys finally find a way to make travel here and back without you getting lost?"

"About that… you see, I'm kind-of:

* * *

(Piper's POV)

"Trapped!" I began to rant, infuriated that Prue went behind our backs and decided to go back to see them. "I understand they're her kids, but couldn't she at least have enough decency to wait until you and the elders could track the disturbance before running off?"

"Piper, calm down." Leo said to me.

"I am calm!" I yelled at my husband.

Leo pointed out, "You're pacing. And besides, Prue was the disturbance. If she didn't go, then that threat was always going to be there or at least until death."

"Oh, don't worry Leo; I am going to kill that girl when I get my hands on her!"

"Piper, I said stop." Leo stood and grabbed me, making me stop my habitual pacing. "We'll figure out a way to get Prue out of the movie and you aren't going to kill her."

"Wanna bet?" I asked. I unwrapped Leo's hands from around me and walked over to the book, which lay on Prue's bed. "This stupid spell isn't working!"

"Well, you need the Power of Three for that."

"We didn't have it the first time and it worked."

"Well, we don't have Phoebe."

"Get her down from Magic School so we can try the spell again."

"Piper, I already said it isn't going to work." I let out an aggravated grunt, Prue's mirror exploding, the shattered glass falling to the ground. "Piper!"

"Sorry Leo, you know my powers go out of control when I'm angry." I apologized, but not really feeling sorry; Prue deserved to lose her mirror because she's risking us losing her. I turned to the book, then the T.V. where Charlie's Angels was still playing, then to Leo. I took a deep breath and asked, "What now?"

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Really Prue?" Natalie asked, "You got yourself trapped here again?"

"I really needed to see Lacey and Savvy and if you're going to blame anyone, blame Dylan and Charlie."

"Me?" Dylan asked, outraged. "How is this my fault?"

"Well, Charlie kept on popping up in my dream and yesterday, I heard your voice calling me here. You said that everyone needed me, so I had to come."

"Well I didn't call you! At that time, I didn't even remember you!" Everyone began arguing, their voices all climbing higher and higher. I plugged my ears to try and stop the noise, but that was utterly useless. Their voices rose and rose and rose until I yelled, "ALRIGHT QUIET!"

Everyone shut up and turned to me. "Everyone just be quiet. Prue's here and we can't change that, so there's no use playing the blame game. She might be stuck with us, but the least we can do is help Piper, Phoebe and Leo try to bring her back. Prue: try and get in contact with someone from home; Lacey and Savvy: try to see if you can get someone from The Underworld to help; meanwhile, Natalie, Dylan and I will try to see if we can conjure a spell to send you back."

"No you won't." My boss, Charlie, said, making his presence known. "There's a robbery in progress. Angels, head out. Try the spell later."

Dylan looked at Natalie and me. "Ready to go Angels?"

"Let's go." Natalie said. "Remember the plan." Dylan and Natalie ran towards the chute, while Lacey and Savvy black orbed out.

Prue looked at me. "Thanks Alex, for what you did back there."

"Don't consider yourself grateful." I said coldly, "I remember what you did and I'll _never _forgive you for it. The sooner we help, the sooner you leave and the sooner you leave, the sooner things get back to normal around here." I pushed past the witch with my shoulder and caught up with Dylan and Natalie.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I landed on the rooftop, looking down on the night sky and the people passing by. I watched the people passing, imagining what they were saying in my head while I waited for my target. "No John, you listen to me!" I heard a woman yelling, as she walked into my alleyway. "I'm tired of your excuses, we're through!" She hung up the phone and sighed, leaning against the brick wall. She was joyful, she had finally gotten rid of the man, the poison in her life… or at least she was. She suddenly realized that she had gotten rid of John, her whitelighter!

_"Things couldn't possibly get any worse," _was the thought running through her head. I smirked. If she thought this was the worse the world could throw at her, then she had another thing coming. I jumped down from the rooftop.

…

I heard a girl yell out, "Stop!" I smiled; my targets had just arrived. I then heard the faint sound of sirens blaring. I got off the woman's body and faded. "What the-?" The woman asked before the sirens stopped.

"Freeze!" A police officer yelled. I faded back onto the rooftop, watching. The officer continued, "You're under arrest!" The three girls turned around and I smiled. Alex Munday, Natalie Cook and Dylan Sunders were being arrested. I said telepathically to the one person I knew would hear me, _"My turn's done. Your move." _I then faded out.

* * *

(Prue's POV)

_"My turn's done. Your move." _I heard someone say to me telepathically.

"Huh?" I asked, swiveling around the room.

"What is it, Prue?" Charlie asked me, standing up from his chair.

"I don't know. I just heard someone say something to me telepathically, but I don't know any telepaths except… Alan, where are you?" I yelled out.

"Relax Prue, I'm right here." Alan slid down the pole that Charlie installed. He noticed my face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I wish I knew. I just heard someone say something to me telepathically, but I have no idea who."

"Could it have someone from your world?"

I shook my head, "No, I would recognize the voice."

"Well, what did they say?"

"They said _'My turn's done. Your move.' _"

"Well what could that mean?"

"Apparently this person's playing some kind of game and they want me to join in as their opponent."

"Well what could his 'move' have been?" Charlie asked. Lacey and Savannah black orbed in, collapsing on the ground.

"Girls, I'm glad you're back. Did you find anyone willing to-." I let out a short gasp before rushing over to my bloodied and bruised daughters. "My god, you're hurt!"

"No really?" Lacey asked sarcastically. I gave Lacey a look and she apologized, "Sorry mom, I just get cynical when I'm upset."

"Well who did this to you?" I turned to Charlie and Alan. "Alan, get the first aid kit. Charlie, contact the Angels, tell them to come back here." I turned back to my daughters, "I swear I'm going to find and kill whoever did this to you!"

Alan came over with the first aid kit and I took out some alcohol and gauze pads. "Alan, deal with Savvy, while I take care of Lacey." I asked Lacey, while tending to her wound, "Who did this?"

"I have no idea." Lacey winced and let out a small whinny of pain as I touched a big purple bruise on her forehead with an alcohol-brushed gauze pad. Lacey's gray shirt was torn at the sleeves and I felt so desperately like calling for Leo, but then again, I couldn't. After I removed the pad, Lacey continued, "All I heard was 'Chiaroscuro.' "

"Light and dark." I quickly realized, "What could that possibly have to do with you two?"

"It doesn't have to do with us," Savannah said, "It has to do with you. They attacked us because we're your kids, as collateral damage."

"Well you guys have no idea who did this to you and what would they want with me?"

"No idea." The twins said together.

"Um, guys." Charlie said, staring at the screen on his desk.

"What is it, Charlie?" I turned away from Lacey and Savvy.

"I think I know what the first move was."

"Like this wasn't it?"

"No, he may've made more than one move. Now come to the screen, you need to see this." Alan and I helped the kids up and walked over to the screen. We were looking at the police registry and the latest three criminals enrolled tonight were Charlie's Angels.

"Arrested!" I exclaimed, swiveling away from the desk, forcing Lacey to clutch the desk for dear life to keep from falling again. "The Angels really got arrested, but how?" Those little five words echoed in my head and I instantly knew how. _My turn…_

"Lacey," I turned to my daughter, who was still struggling with stability. "Where's the Book of Shadows?"

"It's in the back." She answered, "Why? What are you looking for?" Instead if answering her question, I simply walked into Lacey and Savannah's room and flipped Lacey's pillow over. A secret panel opened up and inside was the book. _Those girls definitely take after me. _I thought, marveling at Lacey's brilliance for a brief moment. I grabbed the book and started flicking through it, when Lacey asked, "Mom, what are you looking for?"

She hobbled over to me with the help of Savannah, who needed help herself. "Can we help?" Savannah asked, leaning on my shoulder for support. I smiled at my daughter.

"Of course." I answered, helping the girls into a sitting position. We then began looking through the book and soon after, Lacey and Savvy fell asleep, resting their heads on my shoulders as they snored lightly. I stopped flicking through the book and looked at my girls; my little angels and possibly the future of Charlie's Angels.

_Are you really going to leave Prue? You just got here and you already want to leave? You want to leave the Angels, Charlie, Alan, your daughters behind? _

_ You know what, you're right. _I thought, _I'm with my girls, who I haven't seen in so long; I need to reconnect with them and I can't abandon the Angels and let them rot in jail for a crime they didn't commit. I need to save them, but how?_

_ Don't think about that now, you'll figure it out. Now, just snuggle up with your girls and fall asleep. _I looked between Lacey and Savannah Halliwell, the twins of my (and some darklighter's) creation. I kissed them on their foreheads, to which Savvy wriggled slightly before settling back down under my arm. I stifled a yawn before settling between the twins and closing my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep… well, an almost dreamless one anyway.

**A.N. What's going to happen to the Angels now that they're incarcerated? Will Prue figure out a way to free them? Just who is this mystery person? What are the Chiaroscuro and what do they want with Prue? Will Lacey and Savannah be attacked again or are they out of harm's way? Will Prue finally connect with her daughters after the 12 years they spent apart? And will Piper, Phoebe and Leo find a way to free Prue from the movie? Again, ideas for this story are welcomed since I plan on making this really long.**


	3. Chapter 3: Every Witch Way

Chapter 3: Every Witch Way

**A.N. Hello lovely people, I'm sorry for being late with this chapter, but luckily, I got my laptop back, so I'll be working on the go. Anywho, where we last left off Leo, Piper and Phoebe learned that Prue was the disturbance and that she's trapped in the movie AGAIN. Meanwhile in Los Angeles (that is where Charlie's Angels are movie-wise), we were introduced to Prue's twin Darklighter-Witch (there's a page on the species on my wiki: wiki/Charmed_Reborn_Wiki) daughters, Lacey and Savannah. We were also introduced to a demonic association that's seeking out Prue and a mystery demon that framed the Angels for murder. So what's going to happen? Find out in chapter 3: Every Witch Way.**

* * *

(Prue's POV)

"What the-? Where am I?" I asked no one, looking around a large black room that seemed to have no end.

"Prue…" A voice echoed in the darkness.

"Oh god, who is it this time?" I asked to the voice.

"Save us Prue, please." Someone stepped out of the darkness and it was:

"Dylan!" I gasped, "Don't worry, I'll get you and the others out, I just need a little more time."

"Time is something we don't have!" Dylan said, "You need to get us out at once. We need to find the person who locked us in here!"

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Try a spell!"

"I've tried spell after spell after spell, but for some reason they aren't working and I can't exactly walk out into the public."

"Why not?"

"People think I'm dead."

"Well Prue, listen, I have an idea, but you need to do _exactly what I say_. All you need to do is-." All of a sudden, Dylan began fading. "Crap, you're waking up! Listen, all you need to do is-."

"Wait, Dylan, I can't hear you. Dylan, don't go. Dylan! Dylan!" I suddenly jolted awake, "Dylan!" I looked out the window of the back room, where a few beams of Twilight were coming in. I needed to find a way to break the girls out and there was only one thing I could think of, the only question is: how to do it without the others noticing? I sat back against the pillows I arranged (and rearranged) for my, now restless, night as I pondered the question that I'm sure would haunt me until I came up with an answer.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

I looked back up at the screen, watching Prue as she thought of a way to free the captive Angels. I laughed silently to myself; with all the precautions I took, I'd love to see her break those girls out of their cell. _But then again… this is Prudence Halliwell I'm dealing with._

_Oh well, let's see her break them out; if they get free, it's no wrinkle in my plan. Now Prue getting caught during her little escapade… that might change things. What to do about her?_

_What about the girls?_

_The twins or the Angels?_

_Both._

_Hmm, what to do? _I thought for a moment and smiled to myself. Lacey and Savannah Halliwell, get ready, because you're about to be thrown every which way.

* * *

(Savvy's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, yawning. I sat up off the bed and looked up to see mom pacing around the room; if I'm anything like my mom, then I'm pretty sure she only paces when she's:

"Thinking?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered, briefly stopping her pacing before plunging back into her deep thinking tidal flood.

"About what?"

"Just… something." Mom said, avoiding my eyes. "Wake up your sister, you two are going to help me make breakfast for the guys."

"Sure." I answered. Mom left the room and I looked on after her. _She's hiding something from me, I just know it._

_Yeah, but what could it possibly be? _I thought for a moment and then sat back, letting out a frustrated yell. "I can't do it! It's been 12 years; she could be hiding anything from me."

_Well then, let's look at the clues. _I smiled slyly, ready to dive back into investigating my mom, when I heard my stomach growl.

_I'll look at the clues later, but now, _I stood, _it's time to eat. _I looked down at my sister sleeping soundly. "Aw, she looks so peaceful…" I smiled devilishly, "now let's wake her up." I waved my hand, Remotely Black Orbing her. I turned around and silently counted down from 3. I heard the door slam open, followed by a loud and very angry, "Saaaavvy!"

I quickly laughed silently, turned around and smiled sweetly at my sister, who was dripping wet, "Yes Lacey?"

"Do NOT wake me up like that ever again!" She practically yelled.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." I said, walking past her and smiling slyly. "But come on," I swiveled back around to face Lacey, "we need to help mom make breakfast."

"Fine, let's go." Lacey began to walk past me.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" She turned back around to face me. I pointed to her and the water began to evaporate by way of my Thermokinesis; I wouldn't anyone finding out what I did, now would I?

"Now we can go." I said, once the water evaporated. Lacey and I walked from our room into the kitchen to see Prudence Halliwell slaving over the stove, where bacon, eggs, waffles and a couple other stuff was cooking. I'm pretty sure Lacey held the same reaction as me: utter shock and disbelief.

"What…" I asked.

"…the…" Lacey continued.

"…heck?" The two of us said in chorus.

"Mom, what in the world is this?" Lacey asked, walking over to the stove and beginning to cook the eggs, leaving mom to cater to the rest of the food.

"Thank you, Lacey." Mom said, before turning to me. "Where were you? I told you to come minutes ago."

"How did you do all this in like 5 minutes?" I asked. She gave me the _"tell me what happened, now!" _look that moms always hold when they want to know something, nut their kids won't tell them. "I got a little…" I searched for the right word, "preoccupied."

"Ain't that the truth?" Lacey muttered to herself.

"Whatever." Mom said, waving her hand dismissively. "Now that you're here, help me with this food before it gets burnt and we have to start all over."

…

"Wake up boys, time for breakfast." Mom said, banging a spatula against the bottom of a pan. She walked out of the room with a groggy Charlie and Alan in tow. "Lacey, Savvy, get the food please."

"Sure mom." Lacey and I replied, walking towards the kitchen. We soon reappeared with trays holding the breakfast that we spent precious time making.

"Bon Appétit." I said, removing the tops from the trays. I acknowledged that Charlie and Alan were practically drooling over the food and I smiled before asking semi-sarcastically, "I'm assuming the food looks delicious?"

"It most certainly does. You girls have outdone yourselves." Charlie congratulated, tying a bib around his neck and raising his knife and fork. "Now, please pass me a plate."

Mom, Lacey and I sat down at the table. "Gladly," Mom said, giving both Charlie and Alan plates. We filled our plates to as much as we thought we could handle and began eating. Halfway through the breakfast buffet, Alan said, "Prue, Lacey, Savvy, this food is so delicious. Prue, your husband is a lucky man to have you."

Mom looked down, setting her utensils on her plate. She started tearing up and used her napkin to wipe her eye, getting up from the table and saying, "Excuse me." All of us looked from one to the other.

_"__Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _Lacey asked me telepathically.

_"__We gotta check in on mom." _Real quick, if you're wondering: no, not all Darklighter-Witches (assuming there are more of us out there) possess telepathy; I think Lacey and I can talk to each other telepathically because we're twins, after all, 1 out of 5 identical (and 1 out of 10 fraternal) twins have some type of psychic connection, so why can't we be part of the one. Anyway, after agreeing on what to do, I said, "Uh, we'll be right back." I stood from the table, as did Lacey. "You two just keep eating."

* * *

(Prue's POV)

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I slowly slid down the door on my back before looking at the ring on my finger. _Andy…_ My heart was breaking, as I thought of my dead true love. A memory was trying to push its way to the surface. _No! _I refused to let it come up. _Don't think about it, that day!_

** "****Prue. Prue. Come to me, Prue." I heard Andy's voice.**

** "****Andy? What's going on? Where are we?" I asked.**

** "****I'm not quite sure really. I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know though is that I'm staying. You're not."**

** "****I don't understand."**

** "****I broke my promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't supposed to stop."**

**I realized what he was saying and I had to stop him. "Wait a minute, Andy, no."**

** "****It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that."**

** "****This isn't fair." I whined.**

** "****You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein."**

** "****I'll kill Rodriguez for this." I threatened, getting madder by the minute.**

** "****No, you won't. You're not a murderer, Prue, you're a good person who does good things."**

** "****I don't wanna lose you."**

** "****Don't worry. You won't." Andy and I kissed for what I'm sure would be the last time in a long time. "I'll always be there for you, Prue." He continued before disappearing.**

Tears began rushing down my face, as I cried and thought of the man who sacrificed his life for me; the man that I'd do anything for. There was then a knock at the door and a concerned, "Mom? Are you okay in there?"

I sniveled, then answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" The voice, which I assumed was Lacey, asked, unconvinced. "You don't seem alright." _God bless her soul. _I thought, deeply touched by my daughter knowing me this well in less than a day. Truth is, I wasn't fine and I'd love nothing more than to just tell Lacey and Savvy this, but I needed to deal with this on my own.

"I'm sure Lacey. Go back to the table and eat, I'll be there soon."

"Okay…" Lacey said, still suspicious that I wasn't fine, but instead of pressing the matter, I heard her and Savvy's footsteps fade away. I relaxed instantly, letting my head softly knock against the door. I soon got up and looked in the mirror, seeking to straighten myself out. I was a wreck, both inside and out; hopefully I could do a good job covering it up.

…

I soon left the bathroom and walked back to the table, where everyone directed their attention to me. "What?" I asked. Everyone just stared. "Seriously, what is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" More staring happened and I looked into their eyes, which were all filled with worry and concern. "Okay guys, seriously, I'm fine. How many times do I have to stress it? There is nothing wrong with me." I sat back down and continued eating. "So did you guys figure out what we're going to do about the Angels?"

"I thought that's what you were doing." Charlie said.

"None of the spells in the book worked. Whoever this demon is, they must've taken a ton of precautions."

"Well you need to get those girls out of there fast, I'm pretty sure that's what your 'move' should be."

"What demon? What do you guys mean by 'move?' " Savvy asked, utterly clueless. Apparently, no one decided to fill the girls in on what happened while they were gone.

"I'll tell you guys later, besides, we need to talk anyway." The twins shared a look of fear and I chuckled slightly; once again, _totally_ my kids. "Relax, you two aren't in trouble… unless you did something you weren't supposed to."

* * *

(Lacey's POV)

An image of Savvy and I looking up at several shadows in a pit of fire briefly flashed in my head. "Nope," I denied, "nothing at all." I put a piece of sausage in my mouth and asked, "So how do you think the Angels are doing, mom?"

"I wish I knew." She answered.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

"Dylan, stop pacing already!" Alex said for the umpteenth time, irritation practically dripping in her tone. Dylan just kept on pacing and offered her rebuttal, "I pace when I'm stressed."

I looked up and glanced around the gray, stone container the police officers put us in. "Did you try Prue?"

"I tried her contacting her already; she said none of the spells were working, she couldn't go into public because everyone thought she was dead and she woke up before I could give her the plan."

"Well try her again!" Alex snapped.

"I am far too weak to Dream Leap right now."

"Then stop pacing so you can conserve energy." Dylan stopped pacing and looked at Alex, who simply cocked her head to the right and grinned.

I felt the tension in the room building and to make sure a fight didn't break out among our ranks, interrupted, "Okay, break it up you two." I stood. "We need to figure out a plan and now. We can't wait for Prue to come up with something; we're Charlie's Angels and we can break out of one little prison cell."

"Well what do you suggest we do: Stage a prison riot, ambush three of the guards, steal their clothes, walk right out of building and get to HQ?" Alex saw my _"that's not a bad idea" _face and then said, "Oh you can't be serious."

…

I set a blueprint that I made from collections of discarded paper down on one of the tables. The girls huddled around me, I explained, "So Dylan, you open the cells and bring the prisoners out into the courtyard; Alex, you start the riot by attacking some of the prisoners and the chaos should ensue from there. While this is going on, I'll attack one of the guards and swap my clothes, then I'll steal two more outfits from the lounge and call you with a bird call. From then, we'll go back in the building, make sure that we sneak past the security guard and then we'll be home-free."

"Wait, what if she asks for I.D.?" Dylan asked.

"No worries," May, a fellow prisoner and witch, said, jumping into our conversation, "I'll take care of her."

"I guess we're inviting her in it too?" Alex asked, giving me a look of displeasure.

"You guys don't have a choice: either you add me in and we carry out this little plan of yours, or I can go to the prison ward and notify him of what you're planning."

"That settles it," I said to my partners, "If we want to get out of here _without_ waiting on the others to figure something out, then we gotta add her in."

"So when's this all going down?" May asked me.

"Two hours from now. Girls, get ready, 'cuz we're about to plan a prison break."

* * *

(Phoebe's POV)

I let out a long, deep breath, leaning back on the chair. I just cannot figure out a way to release Prue from the movie; how could she just leave us like that?

_I wish I knew. _"Pheebs, did you find anything?" Piper asked, stepping down from one of those long, extended library ladders.

"Nope." I answered, "Where's Leo, I need him to ask the Elders something?"

"Went down to The Underworld," She answered, walking over to me, "hoping he could get information from some of the demons about how Prue got there or how to get her out." Leo suddenly orbed in.

"Oh Leo, thank goodness you're here." I said, getting up and walking over to the Whitelighter. "Look, I need you to go ask the Elders about this whole disturbance thingy and when it started. Maybe then we can figure out how to change it."

"Sure, but I need to talk to Piper first." He answered.

"Okay."

"Sorry Phoebe, but I need to talk to her in private."

"Fine, I'll be in the other room."

* * *

(Leo's POV)

Piper looked after her sister, who left. Piper looked at me and asked, "What happened that you need to talk to me without Phoebe? She's just as much a part of this as we are now, remember?"

"Not completely, she still doesn't have her memory back yet." I noted.

"Whatever, what's the news? What did you find out?"

"Well aside from the fact that no one knows how to get Prue out of the movie or even contact her, something… happened."

"What?"

"Prue's crown is gone."

"The _Crown of Prusiris_ is missing?!" Piper yelled, prompting Phoebe to poke her head in the room and ask, "What's the _Crown of Prusiris_?"

"We'll fill you in later." I answered briefly. "Just go back to searching; maybe you could dig something up."

"Okay…" Phoebe said, suspicion etched in her voice. "But I'm checking back in with you guys." Phoebe then left again and I turned to Piper, who answered my mental question, "You know what that crown means and with everything that's going on and us having no idea what to do about Prue the second time around, it doesn't help that her crown's vanished. Why'd you leave it in the room unguarded?" Piper smacked my arm.

"Because if the crown is far away from Prue in our world, it's that far away from her where she is and I didn't want lug Prue everywhere; that would be too dangerous."

"But what if Prue's wearing the crown? What happens to it then?"

"Heck if I know, after all this crown is one of the main reasons we were in this situation the first time around."

"Except it didn't disappear the first time around. Leo, I need you to go and look for that crown."

"I can't go right now."

"And why the hell not?" Piper screamed.

"Because I need to talk to the Elders. Don't do anything drastic while I'm gone."

"Like I do." Piper said, tucking her hair behind her ear angrily.

"You and your sisters have a knack for doing things that create problems, like this one for example." Piper flicked her hands, using her Molecular Combustion on me. My orbs scattered and then reconstituted. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you irritate me!" Piper pouted, turning away from me.

"Look Piper, I'm sorry; I guess I picked up a few things from Prue."

"Well go, the sooner you go, the sooner you get back and the sooner you get back, the sooner we can find that crown." I obeyed, orbing out, leaving Piper and Phoebe back at Magic School.

* * *

(Lacey's POV)

Breakfast finished and dishes washed, I decided to head to The Underworld; I needed to get away from the house because there was a host of chaos going on and I couldn't hear myself think… oh yeah, that and the fact that my mom is involved in a deadly game with some demon she doesn't know. I Black Orbed to the Demonic Market, ducked behind one of the clothes stands and stuck my hand out, Telekinetically Black Orbing a cloak in front of me. I put it on, covering my black and white sundress with gray straps.

I went back out, making sure to keep my head low and covered; if anyone saw me down here, I'm pretty sure they'd try to kill me and I'm too tired from crying my eyes out to fight anybody. I ducked, bobbed and weaved through the crowd to get where I was heading. Pretty soon, I bumped into someone and looked up to apologize, when I let out a gasp; it was…

My vision went blurry and quickly faded black.

* * *

(Savannah's POV)

"OW!" I dropped the pen I was holding in my hand onto my book and proceeded to rubbing the back of my head.

"What happened?" Mom asked, rushing into the room. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, my head just hurts. But I didn't do anything to make my head hurt, so that must mean… oh no." I jumped up from the bed and, as I was leaving the room, said, "Mom, I need to go."

"Why is something wrong with Lacey?"

I stopped, turned back to my mom and answered, "I don't know, but I hope not. Now mom, I need to hurry!" I left the room and walked over to the Iris Recognition Scanner by Charlie's desk. I pressed my eye against the device and the wall slid open, revealing a ton of demon fighting weapons, including stakes, a giant cauldron, Demonic Leftovers and other stuff used by us, Charlie and the Angels to get rid of the numerous demons that've tried to kill us over the years. I grabbed an axe and turned to the door, where mom was.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked me.

"I'm going to find Lacey."

"And when you do?"

"I'm going to kill the demon."

"What if it's the Chiaroscuro? What are you going to do then? You guys barely escaped with your lives the last time you ran into them."

"If that's what it takes to get my sister back, then I'll do it!"

"Savvy, think about this. Don't do something brash."

"Mom, there's nothing you can say or do to stop me, I'm getting Lacey back."

"Savvy, don't you dare-!" Mom started to patronize before I Black Orbed out. I landed in the Demonic Market and looked to the ground, where I saw footprints, best bet Lacey's. I began following the trail and stopped a little ways away, where the footprints abruptly ended. I looked around, but saw nothing: no trail, clothing, leaves, nothing that would lead me to Lacey. My head began hurting and I rubbed my temples, trying to rid it of the sudden pain. The pain soon subsided, which means Lacey was probably up or at least stirring, which means, in turn, that I can sense her now.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to visualize where my sister could possibly be (since I rarely ever use Sensing, it's not like I can just do it automatically… or rather I can, but the picture probably wouldn't be as clear if I rushed). I saw a crystal cage in a dungeon, where Lacey was sitting, her face dirty and covered (or at least seemingly patted down) with smoke. Her black and white sundress was traded for rags, she was barefoot and the little make-up she did put on (she rarely uses it, which is quite the opposite of me since I love the stuff) was gone; in short, she looked like a peasant. I used my mind's eye to try and "see" where she was. There was a large fire pit below her and a five-point star on the wall behind her. I snapped my eyes open. "A five-point star! That's means she's with the 15 remaining members of The Eternum! I have to get down there right-."

I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

* * *

(Phoebe's POV)

"Pipe, what you doing?" I asked Piper, who walked up to me with the book.

"You'll find out soon. Trust me; you'll thank me for this. Ah ha, here it is!"

"Here what is?" I asked, utterly clueless as to what my sister was doing or planning. "Fill me in."

"Gladly. **_(Moments lost make witches wonder, Warlock's plot or Demon's plunder. If this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks.)_**" Piper pointed to me and a memory came to mind:

**"****Prue, we found you!" I rushed up and hugged my sister.**

** "****Yeah, you did." I released her and noticed something out the corner of my eye. "Oh my god, look at you two cuties." I started baby-talking the two girls next to Prue and the Angels. "Whose kids are they?" I asked, turning back to Prue.**

** "****They're my kids… and your nieces: Lacey and Savannah." The smile I held fell.**

I snapped back to reality. "Piper," I whined, "why would you give me my memory back? I said that I didn't want to remember it, that's the whole reason I asked you guys to erase it for me."

"I know, but the crown's gone."

"The crown's gone?!" I asked, shooting up out of the chair. "Wha-? What happened to it, where'd it go?"

"I wish I knew, it might be somewhere in The Underworld."

"That means Prue's crown in the movie is gone too and that was how we even knew where she was last time."

"It also helped us get her out of the movie."

"More like get us transported into the movie like she was."

"Except she didn't have the crown and the crown didn't vanish."

"Look, we need to go find the crown because it just might help us scry for Prue."

"We know where she is, we just can't get her out."

"Either it could help us scry for her or it could give me a premonition to find something that could help us."

"Leo." Piper and I called. Leo orbed down.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We need you to go down to The Underworld and search for the crown or find some demons that cou-." I fell forward as the wall behind me was shot into. I looked up to see 15 demons all with five-point stars on their robes. "Who the hell are you guys?" I asked, rising to my feet. The demons hurled fireballs at us and we ducked. I readied myself for battle.

* * *

(Prue's POV)

"Prue, relax." Alan said to me. His words were of no use as I continued pacing around the room.

"Where the hell is Savvy? She's been gone for over an hour!" I panicked.

"Okay Prue, relax. I'm sure she's fine."

"Then why isn't she back here?"

"Maybe because… she just got caught up in something." I rolled my eyes at Alan's lame explanation.

"Whatever, I need her back here and I can't call her so, what do I do?" An idea suddenly struck me. "What if this damned demon did this? Or the Chiaroscuro got to her? I swear to god, I will KILL someone if anyone touches my girls!"

"Okay Prue, that's enough!" Alan grabbed me by my shoulders, stopping my panic attack. "I'm sure the girls are fine."

_"__Or maybe not." _A voice said to me telepathically.

_Shut the hell up! _I screamed at the voice mentally.

_"__Your kids are in danger, Prue. They've been abducted and they're going to die if you don't go save them." _A portal appeared in front of me. _"Here's a portal that'll lead you straight to them…" _I began walking towards the portal, but stopped as the demon continued._ "but wait, you also need to get your crown back, after all, it is missing… or is it?" _Another portal appeared in front of me. _"But then again… the Angels do still need saving." _Yet another portal appeared._ "So many choices, so little time, so much to do and not enough you's to get it all done. What to do? What to do? Oh yeah, and Prue, your move."_

The voice vanished, (but not before a quick cackle), leaving me to figure out what I was supposed to do. I looked from portal #1, to portal #2, to portal #3. This sick, sadistic demon was practically destroying my life from wherever the hell he was, but sure enough one of these portals would have to lead to him, the only question is: which one?

_And how can you possibly save everything when there's only one of you?_

_Only one of me… _I then got an idea. "Alan, get Charlie and bring him here now; we're gonna go save the world!"

…

"So explain the plan again?" Charlie said to me, holding up a Darklighter Crossbow and Arrows.

"Alan and I will go through the first portal to save Lacey and Savvy. I'll go through the second portal and get the _Crown of Prusiris _and you'll go through the third with me and we'll get all three things and meet back up here."

"And the spell?"

"Don't worry Charlie, I got it. Just make sure I don't get stabbed! And that goes for both of you."

"Got it." Both men said together.

"Good." I took a deep breath before reciting, "**_(Take my powers blessed be, multiply their strength by three.)_**"

Lights swirled around me. I multiplied and all three of me stood in front of Charlie and Alan. "Now let's get going." All three me's said in chorus.

"Oh wait!" The real me said. I walked over to the closet and got the three sweaters from last time I cast the spell. I handed one the blue sweater and the other the pink before putting on the black.

"Uh…" Alan began.

"So you guys know which one is the real me and which are the clones. Now let's go, we need to hurry!"

"Right!" We all said. We turned towards our assigned portals and ran through them, all three closing behind us.

* * *

**A.N. What's going to happen to Prue and the gang now that they're all separated? Are the Prue clones going to die again, leaving Prue, Charlie and Alan alone and abandoned? Will Charlie and Pink Prue get to the Angels before they're able to break out? Did The Eternum abduct Lacey and Savvy or are they attacking Piper, Phoebe and Leo in the real world? And if it's the latter, then who abducted the twins? Also, how's Phoebe gonna act now that she has her memory back? And finally are we getting any closer to figuring out who this mystery demon is, who the Chiaroscuro are, what they want with Prue and what happened to Dylan that caused her to lose her memory in the first place or are we just getting further and further away from the truth?**


End file.
